Cold, Burning Love
by DarkShine07
Summary: Vixonpelt loves Braveheart who is in River Clan. They want to have kits, but do not dare to break warrior code that much. But when River Clan falls apart and Braveheart joins Thunder Clan, can their love be full filled without breaking the code? Also find
1. Chapter 1

Vixonpelt padded into Thunder Clan camp carrying a mouse in her jaws. She dropped it onto the fresh kill pile satisfyingly. Shimmercloud, the deputy of Thunder Clan, walked over. He shook his head.

"Vixonpelt lately you have been bringing less prey than a warrior of your skill can. Are you feeling ok?" Shimmercloud asked worriedly.

_Of course I feel ok. I feel great!_ Vixonpelt thought to herself. She had just seen Braveheart. His flame eyes and golden pelt could capture the heart of any she-cat, but he had had his eyes on Vixonpelt, and he had won her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little tired when I went hunting today. I'm sorry Shimmercloud, I'll do better tomorrow, I promise." She lied.

"You'll do better all right, but not tomorrow. You're going out right now." Shimmercloud ordered. Vixonpelt nodded and padded back out of camp. It didn't bother her; it gave her another chance to see Braveheart.

She started towards River Clan borders for the second time that day. Braveheart would catch her scent and return before he even made it back to camp.

Vixonpelt caught a mouse and buried it for her return journey. She got to the river and saw a vole on the banks. She crouched down low and creeped forward. The vole tipped its head to scratch it with his hind leg. Vixonpelt pounced seeing her chance. She landed on top of the vole and bit into it. It was dead less than five seconds later. The sweet blood poured into her mouth but she buried it knowingly. She was already braking warrior code by seeing Braveheart; she didn't want to make it worse by feeding herself before the clan.

"Nice catch." It was Braveheart. Vixonpelt jumped up in surprise. When she saw his red eyes and golden pelt she relaxed. She took her paw off the vole and strode over to her handsome boyfriend. He purred in amusement. "Why have you come back so early? You just _can't_ bear being away from me, can you?" Vixonpelt chuckled; Braveheart often joked about their love, she was used to it.

"Shimmercloud made me go hunting again because I didn't bring back enough prey." She explained. Braveheart's eyes flickered.

"I'm not bothered by it; more time to see you." Braveheart's expression returned to warm and smiling after that. He purred once again enjoying the attention. But then his face changed.

"Vixonpelt do ever feel wrong about this?" he asked. Vixonpelt sighed and replied, "I always have, but I love you too much to care. It's sort of sad isn't it?"

Braveheart's eyes looked relieved. "Well I have too. Vixonpelt do you think we should have kits?"

Vixonpelt was shocked. She knew she loved him, but how could she go through mating and having kits with him? It was worse than seeing him. She nearly was found out earlier. And if they did have kits, how would she keep them? Brightstar would be furious. She might even banish Vixonpelt from the clan!

"I don't know, it would be really risky don't you think?" Braveheart sighed. "I know, but most she-cats are expecting kits and sooner or later some tom is going to ask you. I just thought it might as well be me."

Vixonpelt understood his point, but having kits with him would be the worse thing she could do. "I'm sorry Braveheart, but having kits could make it even harder to see you. I would probably not be allowed to leave camp without another warrior and no one would trust me anymore." Braveheart sighed. "Ok. Well we should be getting back before we're missed." Vixonpelt nodded sorrowfully. If she could, she would have kits with him.

Vixonpelt trotted back into camp and dropped the mouse and vole onto the pile. Shimmercloud nodded his head thankfully. Vixonpelt walked into the nursery where her friend Dawnflower was laying down. Dawnflower knew about Braveheart and promised never to tell anyone.

"You stink of River Clan!" she meowed playfully. Vixonpelt rolled her eyes. "So who is the lucky tom?" she asked. Dawnflower smiled, "Flamefur. He is perfect for being the father don't you think?" she replied. Vixonpelt nodded, if only her relationship could be that easy.

"I know what you're thinking, and you better not." Dawnflower said seriously. "What am I thinking?" Vixonpelt asked. "You want to have kits with Braveheart don't you?" she said nervously. Vixonpelt sighed, "Yes, but I'm not going to. Its bad enough I see him everyday." Dawnflower let out her breath in relief. "I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, anything stupider than seeing him." She added teasingly. Vixonpelt gave her a shove and then reluctantly left. The moon was high in the sky and she was ready to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams and yowls woke Vixonpelt from her sleep. She opened her eyes. River Clan cats were in the Thunder Clan camp, but they weren't attacking. Vixonpelt walked into the clearing. River Clan cats were nervous and scared, Brightstar was on High Rock trying to calm the two clans. Treestar was beside her on High Rock.

"Cats of Thunder Clan and River Clan, something terrible has happened! River Clan has been forced out of their territory because they have no food at all." Yowls of anger kept Brightstar from continuing.

"So! Why should they be allowed to stay here? Loss of prey is normal! They have never been allowed to live with another clan in desperate situations!" Cloudheart declared. Brightstar turned to Treestar. "He has a point. I'm sorry but River Clan can't stay here." River Clan cats whined and whimpered in hunger and fear. Brightstar looked at them thoughtfully.

"I will, though, allow two River Clan cats to join Thunder Clan if they like." she proposed. Treestar agreed, but only because it meant less mouths to feed.

Vixonpelt looked hopefully at Braveheart. He could join Thunder Clan and they could have kits together! He returned the look with one looking just as hopeful. He spoke out. "I want to join Thunder Clan!" he called. Brightstar looked at him and nodded. But Treestar looked hurt. "But Braveheart, you are one of our best hunters, how would we survive without you?" he asked nervously. All the cats were silent. "I don't care. I'm tired of living in River Clan. I'm hungry and here I can live with food and a clan that actually gets along!" He defied. River Clan cats yowled and snarled angrily at him. Treestar shook his head dismissively.

"I want to join too, River Clan stinks!" Lionfang called out. River Clan was disgusted. Treestar led the loyal cats away.

"Well, Lionfang, Braveheart, welcome to Thunder Clan." Brightstar said. The two knew warriors nodded their heads and walked towards the warrior's den.

Vixonpelt went back in and waited for Braveheart to come and lie down beside her. He entered and smiled warmly at her. He laid down beside her and purred. Vixonpelt slept great that night.

The next day Vixonpelt and Braveheart hunted together.

"Its so great to taste food again." Braveheart said as he carried a mouse back to Vixonpelt after catching it aggressively. Vixonpelt purred. Life seemed to be giving her good luck.

Vixonpelt and Braveheart brought back in total three mice, two voles, and a small bird. Shimmercloud was pleased when they dropped it onto the pile. Braveheart saved a vole for himself while Vixonpelt chose the bird. They padded over to warrior's den to eat in peace. Later that day Braveheart had to go on a patrol, leaving Vixonpelt behind.

"Hi Vixonpelt." Lionfang said as he sat down beside her. She nodded her head at his greeting. The moment of silence that followed was uncomfortable. What did Lionfang want?

"Have you already hunted today?" he asked. Vixonpelt nodded, "With Braveheart." "Oh, him. I don't like him at all, he such a show-off." Lionfang said. Vixonpelt didn't reply. "The leaf-fall itch will be around soon." He continued. Vixonpelt shifted. The itch! That was what he wanted, to be her mate. She nodded her head. She would have the itch real soon herself. Dawnflower had gotten the itch earlier than usual. Lucky, if only Vixonpelt had too, then Lionfang wouldn't be interested in her.

"I've got the itch." Lionfang said. "Oh?" Vixonpelt said. He nodded his head. "But since you're not interested I'll just go." He padded away. Vixonpelt was awed at his courage.

The next day Vixonpelt walked to get Braveheart for hunting. But he was already talking to Morningfur. He licked her and they walked out of camp. Vixonpelt felt crushed. Was Lionfang right that Braveheart was just a show-off? He couldn't be.

But Braveheart seemed to be ignoring her more and more everyday. He spent his time with Morningfur.

Vixonpelt caught him one morning.

"Braveheart, why haven't you spent any time with me?" she asked as he started out of camp. He turned to look at her. "Oh, hi Vixonpelt. Um…well…you know." He answered dumbly.

"No, I don't know." Vixonpelt retorted irritably. He sighed. "Look, I know I liked you and stuff, but we've grown apart. Morningfur is more my type anyways. Besides, she is already going to have my kits. I have to take care of her." He walked off. Vixonpelt felt like she had been stuck with daggers. How could he! Lionfang was right. She had been hoping for him to be the father of _her_ kits, but now…

She had the itch and no one seemed interested in her. She laid down sadly. But then Lionfang walked over. "What's got you bummed?" he said warmly. "You were right." She replied. "About what?" "Braveheart." "You didn't believe me? Well I'm sorry if he hurt you." Lionfang sniffed the air. "You got the itch?" he asked. Vixonpelt nodded. "Well, I might not be Braveheart, but…I've got the itch too." Vixonpelt looked up at him. She had forgotten how much Lionfang liked her. Maybe she liked him back.

"I would never ditch you if…" Vixonpelt smiled. "I would be honored if you were the father of my kits." She finished for him. He sighed in relief. "Well lets go then." He waited for her to get up and then they padded out of camp. Vixonpelt smiled to herself when Braveheart saw them and as he sniffed the air recognized what Lionfang and Vixonpelt intended on doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Vixonpelt gave a satisfied sigh. She wanted Braveheart to know how she felt when he started ignoring her. She followed Lionfang out of camp and wondered where he would take her. She had never had kits before; she was nervous, excited, and scared all at once. What if she was a horrible mother?

Lionfang stopped walking at Snake Rocks. He looked at Vixonpelt nervously as well. "So you are completely sure about this?" he asked. Vixonpelt thought about it carefully. "Yes, I am. I think you will make a great father for my kits." Lionfang gave her a thankful look and took a deep breath. Vixonpelt did the same. But just as Lionfang took a step towards her, they both stopped to look at what had just tumbled through the bushes.

"Braveheart?" Vixonpelt mewed questioningly. Braveheart got up and stared wide eyed. "Don't Vixonpelt!" he yowled out of breath. Lionfang bristled. "Braveheart, we are over. I'm sorry but…wait, I'm not sorry. Just go; you have Morningfur and now I have Lionfang. You made the choice so now you can pay." Vixonpelt snarled back. She was tired of Braveheart trying to run her life.

Lionfang hissed, "How could you even think you were worthy of a she-cat like Vixonpelt?" Braveheart glared at him. "You're no better than me, you are worse fox dung!" He said it colder than Vixonpelt had ever thought possible. Lionfang spat coldly. Braveheart lost it. He pounced onto Lionfang. Lionfang was ready; he jumped sideways and Braveheart fell to the ground. Lionfang then jumped onto Braveheart snapping at his neck. Braveheart fought back uselessly.

"Lionfang! That's enough…don't kill him!" Vixonpelt mewed. Lionfang let go of Braveheart's soft neck and mewed softly, "If you wish Vixonpelt." He got off of Braveheart and sat beside Vixonpelt proudly. Braveheart starred at Vixonpelt for a long moment. His eyes were full of sorrow and longing to be her friend again. _But he never can be again; that is all in the past_, Vixonpelt thought. Braveheart turned on his heels and ran clumsily away. Lionfang looked back at Vixonpelt. She nodded.

Vixonpelt and Lionfang padded back into camp quietly. It was past Moon High and all the cats were asleep. Vixonpelt had thought about how late she and Lionfang were staying up, but she didn't care; she had no desire to return to camp and face Braveheart.

Lionfang licked her affectionately. They walked into the warrior's den and laid down side by side. As Vixonpelt started closing her eyes, two red ones had their gaze locked on her. They were questioning and hurt. Vixonpelt blinked her own blue eyes. The red ones closed and didn't open. Vixonpelt sighed under her breath and closed her own.

The next morning Lionfang nudged Vixonpelt's side warmly. His breath made all of her bones quiver in delight. She opened her eyes. Lionfang's green eyes looked into hers with a much different gaze than the two red ones. These green eyes were warm and happy. Lionfang bent down and licked her. Vixonpelt yawned and stood up. Lionfang playfully tugged her ear. Vixonpelt stretched out her forepaws. Then she followed Lionfang out of camp to hunt. But they ended up doing more than that. They came back to camp with two voles and a bird and mouse. They dropped it off on the fresh kill pile. Vixonpelt was getting ready to follow Lionfang out of camp to scratch the itch again when a gaze hit her and seemed to freeze time. It was Braveheart. His gaze held everything in it. Pain, sadness, sorrow, longing, suffering, and worst of all, a broken heart. Time unfroze and Vixonpelt flicked the gaze away. Why should she care? Braveheart broke her heart, this was his price. She followed Lionfang out of camp and they played tag like a couple of kits. Vixonpelt never dreamed she would be playing tag with Lionfang; but he was a loyal mate. He didn't run off with every she-cat in the clan.

Finally the itching season was over. Though it was over, Vixonpelt longed more everyday to be with Lionfang. He seemed to be making a mark on her heart. Braveheart's love faded out of her mind and she knew she was falling for Lionfang for real. The way he walked was so attractive. His run was majestic and noble.

A week later Vixonpelt knew she was carrying kits, Lionfang's kits. The days went on until one day something terrible happened. Shimmercloud died. The clan mourned for him a long time. Brightstar finally walked over to his body and shared tongues one last time. Lionfang and Spiritpaw carried the body out of camp to burry.

At Moon High Brightstar walked out of her den to announce the knew deputy. She started without jumping onto High Rock.

"Cats of Thunder Clan, we have lost our deputy Shimmercloud today. May his spirit live on in Star Clan. The new deputy of Thunder Clan will be Lionfang." Vixonpelt was shocked. She looked at Lionfang who was equally shocked. He got up and walked towards Brightstar. "I accept Brightstar." Brightstar nodded and the clan shouted, "Lionfang, Lionfang, Lionfang!" Vixonpelt joined them cheerfully. She was now carrying the kits of the deputy!


	4. Chapter 4

Lionfang was a great deputy. He got patrols ordered, watched the clan with proud eyes, didn't let his feelings get in the way of anything, and most of all, he did most of the leading, for Brightstar was aging and soon would have to retire from being the clan leader. She would go to the elder's den from then on out and forever.

"Vixonpelt, when do you think the kits will be born?" Lionfang asked one night. Vixonpelt had already moved into the nursery as her belly began sagging more and more. "I'm not sure but maybe in two or three weeks." She replied. Lionfang smiled with anticipation. He licked her and walked out of the nursery.

The next day Vixonpelt walked slowly towards the river, where she had used to always meet Braveheart. When she finally got close enough to take a gulp of water she stuck her muzzle into the cool liquid. It replenished her tired body. Another cat's reflection appeared. Vixonpelt hardly noticed it. She was so absorbed in the sweet water. But when she finally lifted her head she jumped backwards. It was Braveheart. She nearly landed in the river, but Braveheart had reached over and pulled her back on balance with his jaws. She turned away coldly.

"Vixonpelt, can't things go back to how they were?" Braveheart said after a minutes pause. Vixonpelt was outraged. "Obviously not Braveheart! Can't you see I'm carrying Lionfang's kits? Besides, you have Morningfur, she is your responsibility." Vixonpelt searched his eyes, they looked sincere but how could she trust him? He had betrayed her before, what proved he wouldn't do it again? "But…after the kits are born…" he drifted off. Vixonpelt shook her head. Something wasn't right. "Vixonpelt, Morningfur isn't going to have my kits. She's having Rainsky's kits." Braveheart meowed. "What? Why did you tell me she was having your kits?" Vixonpelt yowled. "Because, she said she loved me and wished that they were my kits. Rainsky doesn't want to be the father anymore." Vixonpelt shook her head, "We still can't be together, that is just another lie to prove I can't trust you. Sorry Braveheart, but I think I really am starting to love Lionfang, it's obvious he loves me, and he is deserving of it, unlike you." Vixonpelt replied. She started her way back to camp, leaving Braveheart to ponder by the river. She couldn't go back to him; this was his own fault, and his own payment.

In camp all the cats were circled around the High Rock. Brightstar was announcing something. Vixonpelt inched beside Lionfang to listen.

"As you know, I am aging more everyday and losing strength. I believe it is time for me to retire." The cats hung their heads. "Lionfang, you are now the leader of Thunder Clan." Brightstar said, glancing down out him. "My name is now Brighteyes, and Lionfang is now known as Lionstar." Brighteyes said, jumping down from High Rock and nudging Lionstar forward. Lionstar reluctantly got up and leaped onto High Rock.

"We are all sad that Brighst- I mean Brighteyes, is retiring. But I will do my best to lead the clan through hardships and times of crisis." The cats of the clan started chanting "Lionstar, Lionstar, Lionstar!" Lionstar nodded his thanks and continued, "I will go to Moonstones tomorrow to receive my nine lives. I will leave Brighteyes and Silvermoon in charge." The cats nodded and he jumped down. The cats began clearing away.

Vixonpelt was overwhelmed. Now she was carrying the kits of the leader of Thunder Clan! Luckily, since he was a tom, he was allowed to have kits. She wondered what they would do if he wasn't allowed to have kits…she dropped the thought when Lionstar came over and licked her happily. She licked him back and then wondered back to the nursery.

Lionstar, Wolfclaw, and Rainsky left for Moonstones the next morning. Vixonpelt watched them leave happy they were going and sad they were going. She couldn't tell if she was more happy or sad.

She reluctantly returned to her sleeping spot in the nursery. Morningfur was sleeping close by, with three fluffy kits beside her. Despite what Braveheart had said, one looked just like him. Vixonpelt sighed, she would never know if he told the truth the other day or not. She laid her head down to sleep.

She dreamed of hers and Lionstar's kits. They were beautiful and healthy. Lionstar was beside her and the whole family was sleeping together.

Suddenly Vixonpelt woke up and realized she _was_ having her kits! The pain seared and seemed to paralyze her body. But she pushed out two kits anyways. One was gray with black stripes, a boy. The other was cream, like Lionstar, and a girl. The girl had Vixonpelt's blue eyes, while the boy had Lionstar's green eyes. Vixonpelt went back to sleep while the two kits nursed.

When she woke up and had decided on their names. The girl would be Creamkit, and the boy Lynxkit, for his bizarre colorings.

The next day when Vixonpelt was still sleeping, Lionstar returned, now with nine lives. Braveheart told him that his kits had been born and he had hurried into the nursery.

Vixonpelt had picked up his scent and woken up just as he was walking through the entrance. She yawned as he bent over and sniffed the two bundles. He smiled warmly at Vixonpelt.

"I have named them Creamkit and Lynxkit." Vixonpelt announced.

Lionstar nodded his head, "Perfect names for our lovely little kits."


	5. Chapter 5

Creamkit woke Vixonpelt early the next morning. Morningfur, who was the only other she-cat in the nursery, was still asleep. Vixonpelt yawned. Lynxkit was more relaxed and still sleeping, like his mother. Creamkit was rowdy and wanting to play right away, like Lionstar.

Lionstar walked in at that thought. "I couldn't wait any longer." He meowed. Vixonpelt smiles. Creamkit tried to waddle towards her father's scent. Lynxkit was just wakening and began to nurse calmly. Creamkit turned around and waddled back towards her mother's belly. Lionstar licked Vixonpelt before having to leave.

When Morningfur woke she took her three kits, Mistkit, Featherkit, and Mosskit, outside the camp for their first time.

Braveheart walked in. He didn't smile, but Vixonpelt could see the brightness in his eyes when seeing her two kits.

"They look just like you and…Lion..star." he said reluctantly.

Vixonpelt was beginning to get annoyed at him for being so down all the time. She understood that he was sad, but really, he had to get over it. Lionstar and Vixonpelt had already had kits together. She couldn't desert him, even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She felt like her love for Braveheart was truly over.

"Yes, I suppose they do." She meowed. It was all she could think of. "Do they have names yet?" he asked. "Creamkit is the girl and Lynxkit is the boy." Vixonpelt replied. Braveheart nodded.

He laid down and laid his head on his paws and watched the two romp around. Eventually they grew bored and wandered back over to Vixonpelt again. At that Braveheart got up and left, seeing the show was over. As he stalked out Morningfur walked in with Mistkit, Featherkit, and Mosskit. She nodded and lay down with her kits. Braveheart must have told her about what had happened between the two. Vixonpelt sighed. She felt like she was captured in a cage and couldn't get out.

She walked out of the nursery with her kits. She grabbed something from the fresh kill pile and began munching at it. Creamkit and Lynxkit chased eachother in circles around her.

Lionstar gazed down at the two kits sitting beside High Rock. The two kits were about to become apprentices. He glanced at Vixonpelt, who was sitting in front of all the other cats. She smiled back at him.

"Rainsky, you are a loyal warrior of Thunder Clan. May you pass on your loyalty, intelligence, and everything you know on to your apprentice." Rainsky stepped forward. Lionstar focused on one of the two kits.

"Lynxkit, you have much to learn, I hope you train hard to become a warrior of Thunder Clan. Your new name is Lynxpaw."

Lynxpaw stepped forward and touched Rainsky's nose. The two walked over.

"Blackcloud, you are a strong warrior of Thunder Clan. May you pass on your strength, intelligence, and everything you know to your apprentice." Blackcloud stepped forward as Lionstar looked at the remaining kit.

"Creamkit, you are young and have much to learn. Listen to your mentor and train hard. Your new name is Creampaw." Creampaw stepped forward and touched Blackcloud's nose gratefully.

"Creampaw, Lynxpaw, Creampaw, Lynxpaw!" the cats chanted.

The next day Creampaw woke up in the apprentices' den.

She yawned and stretched. She was used to waking up beside her mother and nuzzling her, but not anymore. She nudged Lynxpaw and he woke up instantly. "What! Where's the danger, I'll get em'!" Creampaw laughed at his anticipation. "Silly, we have to get to training!" Lynxpaw relaxed. "Oh, right. Well I'm going to get whatever we find!" Creampaw laughed again. A shadow fell across the entrance. "Ready Creampaw?" Blackcloud asked. Creampaw turned around and smiled. "Yes, I am ready Blackcloud." She meowed. She followed Blackcloud out of camp eagerly.

"I will show the territory today." He meowed. Creampaw nodded. All kinds of scents hit here over and over again.

She got to see Sunning Rocks, Snake Rocks, Owl Tree, and Two-Leg Place. Blackcloud told her that she wouldn't see Fourtress until she attended a Gathering. She was a little disappointed but she listened to him anyways. She wanted to be the best warrior she could possibly be. She remembered how her father had told her to obey her mentor. So she did.

A little while later, Blackcloud asked her, "What do you smell?" Creampaw sniffed the air. "I smell squirrel, bird, and something…strange…I can't place it but its horrible!" she meowed. "That would be Thunderpath." Blackcloud walked forward and stuck his head out of the bushes. Creampaw did the same. In front of her was a dirt path with horrible asphalt over it. The other apprentices had told her about it, they were right completely. A monster roared by leaving behind a ghastly smell of smoke behind. The two cats pulled their heads back into the forest.

"Always be careful at Thunderpath; many cats have died because of the monsters." Creampaw took the information willingly.

They returned back to camp. Lynxpaw was already back. They exchanged stories and got some fresh kill for the elders and then some for themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistpaw (he and his siblings Featherpaw, and Mosspaw had recently been made into apprentices as well) walked over.

"Hey Creampaw….I was going to ask you if you wanted to go hunting…but it looks like you already have." Mistpaw meowed. Creampaw looked up and smiled. "Actually I got this from the fresh kill pile…I don't know how to hunt…yet. Want to grab something and eat with me though?" Creampaw replied. Mistpaw nodded and walked off towards the fresh kill pile to choose something. Lynxpaw suddenly jabbed her in the side. "Ouch, what was that for!" Creampaw yowled. "That's Mistpaw!" Lynxpaw exclaimed. "So?" Lynxpaw sighed, "He is _Braveheart's son!"_

"What's wrong with Braveheart?" Creampaw asked. "Braveheart and Mom used to like eachother. Then Braveheart cheated on her!" Lynxpaw explained. Creampaw remembered how mom had told them about Braveheart. "Well…I can't be mean to Mistpaw just because his dad did something wrong." Lynxpaw sighed and looked away as Mistpaw approached with a starling.

"Thanks again." He meowed as he lay down beside Creampaw. She nodded.

That night Creampaw decided to talk to Vixonpelt about Braveheart. She walked into the nursery. When Vixonpelt wasn't there she remembered that she was a warrior again. She turned and walked into the warrior's den.

"Mom?" she called in. Vixonpelt got up and walked outside with Creampaw. "What's bothering you?" she asked. "What happened between you and Braveheart?" Creampaw confidently asked. Vixonpelt sighed, "Like I've said before. We used to love eachother, but now we don't because he claimed Morningfur as his mate. But really Morningfur isn't his mate. Rainsky is the father of her kits. But he didn't want to be so Braveheart stood in for him."

Creampaw understood. Braveheart didn't really cheat, he only was trying to be nice…but something must have gone wrong between them or mom would have taken him back.

"I know he didn't do anything wrong…but it doesn't feel right to be with him like it used to." Vixonpelt added. Creampaw understood. Braveheart and Vixonpelt's love were buried, never to be dug up. She thanked her mom and went off to bed.

The next day Blackcloud taught Creampaw the different scents of prey. She learned them quickly and soon she had caught a vole from the river. Blackcloud was thrilled because he said voles were hard to catch. Creampaw carried it into camp proudly and padded towards the elders' den.

"Who wants the vole I caught?" she asked. Scarface and Bearheart looked over. But the other elder, Snowclaw seemed uninterested.

"You caught a vole?" Bearheart asked surprised. Creampaw nodded proudly. "You did, didn't you?" Scarface agreed. "Oh just hand it over apprentice." Snowclaw snarled irritably. Creampaw felt hurt. She scooted it over, her spirits falling. "Don't mind him Creampaw. He doesn't deserve the vole that _you_ caught. Here Scarface." Bearheart encouraged. That made Creampaw's spirits soar again. Scarface nodded thankfully while Snowclaw whined. Creampaw left the three elders in their den. Brighteyes was walking around camp, as if she was leader again. Creampaw knew it must be hard for her to admit she wasn't strong enough for the job of leader anymore.

"Want to eat together again?" Mistpaw asked. Creampaw nodded and they chose something from the fresh kill pile. Lynxpaw didn't come over. He stayed with Frostpaw, another apprentice he liked to hunt with. After finishing her meal Blackcloud wanted Creampaw to come and work on some moves.

Lynxpaw saw her leave. "I'll be back in a minute Frostpaw." Frostpaw nodded his head. Lynxpaw stalked towards Mistpaw angrily. "Stay away from my sister." He growled deeply. Mistpaw looked taken aback. "Why? I can hang with whoever I want. Even your sister Lynxpaw." He retorted. "Good luck trying to win her over, she'll never fall for a mouse-brained fool like you." Lynxpaw said. He turned and walked back over to Frostpaw.

Mistpaw was hurt. But he could be with Creampaw if he wanted. He sort of liked her.

Creampaw was complimented on her moves from Blackcloud. He said she was a pro already. It had only been three moons since her apprentice ceremony, but she was hoping to become a warrior really soon.

She went to sleep with Mistpaw beside her. She didn't understand why it bothered her brother so much. Mistpaw was very nice and a good hunter.

The next day Mistpaw was late meeting her for lunch. "Hey Creampaw." Frostpaw called. "Want to go on a walk together?" he asked. "Sure." Creampaw answered. They walked out of camp and towards Sunning rocks. They sat down on the two tallest rocks together and talked for a while.

"Creampaw?" a voice asked. Creampaw realized it was Mistpaw. "Over here Mistpaw!" she meowed back. He walked over and glared at Frostpaw; she ignored that.

"I thought we were supposed to eat lunch together." Mistpaw said flatly. "You never showed up." Creampaw replied. "Sorry…" Mistpaw apologized.

Creampaw felt uncomfortable. It felt like both the toms were trying to get her. Maybe they were…


	7. Chapter 7

Creamfur walked over to Blackcloud to thank him for being a great mentor. Creamfur had just been made into a warrior, along with Lynxheart, Mistcloud, Featherpelt, and Mosstail.

Mistcloud bounded over to Creamfur. "Lionstar is going to choose the cats to go to the Gathering in a few minutes!" he meowed excitedly. "Really? Let's go!" Creamfur replied and the two padded back over to High Rock.

"The Gathering is tonight, as we all know. The cats I have chosen are Creamfur, Mistcloud, Lynxheart, Blackcloud, Wolfclaw, Braveheart, Fogpaw, and Gingerpaw." Lionstar announced.

Creamfur walked behind Mistcloud on the way to the Gathering. She was excited to go. Mistcloud turned to look at her and purred.

Finally they walked into the clearing at Fourtrees.

Lionstar made his way to the other leaders and Creamfur followed down into the clearing. She broke away from all the cats she knew and found a group of warriors from Wind Clan. They greeted her and she nodded. Mistcloud padded over to join her. He licked her ear and sat down listening to the warriors tell stories.

The Gathering turned out to be much more boring than Creamfur had thought. But Mistcloud made it better. Afterwards the Thunder Clan cats walked back into camp.

Mistcloud lay down beside Creamfur in the warriors' den.

But sleep was the last thing Creamfur got. She was woken to Wind Clan cats everywhere, snarling and hissing. Mistcloud leaped up and pounced on a Wind Clan warrior. Creamfur bit into a she-cat who had been running past. The she-cat hissed and whirled around to bite Creamfur's ear. Creamfur jerked back before she could get a grip on it though.

Mistcloud slashed the she-cat, who ran out of camp terrified. Creamfur shot Mistcloud a thankful glance just as a tom ran into him. Creamfur recognized the tom. It was Pinetrail. He had talked to Creamfur during the Gathering. Creamfur had thought he was a sensible tom, but now…

He pinned Mistcloud to the ground. But then he saw Creamfur starring nervously. He jumped off and nodded at her. Creamfur watched him disappear back into the sea of cats. Mistcloud jumped up and looked at Pinetrail and then at Creamfur and shook his head.

Lynxheart was beside Creamfur. He was able to meow, "Pinetrail and Mistcloud both like you1" before a tom ran into him. Creamfur wasn't sure he was right, but she attacked the gray tom anyways. She slashed his back open as Lynxheart tore open his belly. The tom yowled and ran out of camp.

Then a snarl of defeat was heard. It was Dawnstar, leader of Wind Clan. The Wind Clan cats retreated and faded out of camp. Creamfur starred around at all the damage. The worst they had done was break the wall in one place. Otherwise, their attack was pretty useless. Mistcloud padded back over with a cut over his eye. It was from Pinetrail. Creamfur wasn't sure what to think anymore. It seemed like both the toms liked her….but she didn't know is she liked either of them…yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Creamfur walked towards Lionstar's den. But when she got there, he was gone. She ran back out of the den and yowled, all the cats looked at her. "They took Lionstar!" she called. The cats hissed and Creamfur bounded out of camp following the scent. She heard twigs rustle behind her. She stopped and snarled. Mistcloud stepped out from behind the bushes. "Relax, I'm coming with you." He meowed. Creamfur nodded and the two took off through the forest again. A few minutes later Lynxheart, Featherpelt, Mosstail, Wolfclaw, and Vixonpelt were behind them.

Creamfur could smell Wind Clan all around her…it was a vile, putrid smell. It made her want to gag. But she kept going, for Lionstar, for father.

At the borders Creamfur could see the Wind Clan warriors walking towards camp; they all looked very pleased with themselves. Creamfur couldn't control herself, she bounded ahead of the group and soon was right behind the startled warriors of Wind Clan.

"You! You scrappy furball!" Deadwood hissed. Creamfur bit into his leg. Deadwood yowled as Frogstep and Haileye leaped at her. Mistcloud, thankfully, arrived just in time to crash into them. Creamfur jumped aside and went for Groundrain. Groundrain was ready; she side-stepped and Creamfur skidded past her. She lifted up her paw to scratch the tom she ran into. When she looked up it was Pinetrail. Her jaw dropped and she put her paw back down. Pinetrail gave her a lick and smile and leaped away. Creamfur watched and then remembered Lionstar, father. Her anger returned and she chased Deadwood, Frogstep, Haileye, and Groundrain as they bounded towards the Wind Clan camp. Mistcloud was beside her. He had his eyes on Pinetrail, who was already entering camp.

Creamfur, Mistcloud, Vixonpelt, Lynxheart, Featherpelt, Mosstail, and Wolfclaw raced into the camp and began the assault.

Creamfur jumped onto Deadwood. He stumbled from the weight and fell to the ground. "Where is Lionstar!" Creamfur snarled. Deadwood smirked, "Your father is doomed!" He hissed. Creamfur pushed him farther into the ground and her claws dug into his neck. Deadwood began to choke. "He isn't here!" He managed. Creamfur leaped off of him and ran out of the camp. Another cat was following her. From the scent, she knew it was a Wind Clan enemy. "I know where he is!" the cat called. Creamfur looked back to see Pinetrail. She stopped to let him explain.

"He is…close to our borders…the ones that are close to Moonstones." He said out of breath. He smiled and turned to lead the way. Creamfur bounded after him worriedly.

The tall grass blocked most of the view. But Creamfur could make out a clump of golden fur rising and falling in the grass. "Lionstar!" she meowed. She ran to him. There was blood all over his face. It ran down his sides, ruining his once golden sheen.

"Father…." She wailed. Lionstar looked up at her. "I'll be ok…get..Stripeleaf." Creamfur nodded. Stripeleaf had followed the warriors. She was in Wind Clan camp. "I'll get her!" Pinetrail meowed. Lionstar looked at him and growled, "Wind Clan scum!" "No father, he led me to you." Creamfur explained. Lionstar looked back at her and nodded. Pinetrail bounded back towards camp.

A few moments later he returned with Stripeleaf and Vixonpelt.

"Lionstar!" Vixonpelt cried at seeing him. She ran to his side and licked his wounds. Stripeleaf pressed cobwebs into them carefully.

Pinetrail touched Creamfur's side comfortingly. He licked her ear and beckoned her to follow him. Creamfur looked at Lionstar one last time before finally following Pinetrail behind the tall grass.

Lionstar made it back to camp safely. Stripeleaf stayed in his den to make sure he would be okay. Vixonpelt stayed in with him all the time.

Creamfur was late coming back to camp. She wasn't sure why she followed Pinetrail earlier. But she knew what had happened. They had mated. Creamfur knew that Pinetrail loved her, but did she really love him, or did he just attack her at a weak moment?

Mistcloud stayed by her side as she laid in the warrior's den thinking about it.

_I love you, and I have always loved you, since I first saw you at the Gathering when you were an apprentice_, he had said. The words astonished Creamfur. She had never noticed him before, but here the same day she met him, they had mated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Traitor!" Wolfclaw called. "Traitor!" he repeated. Creamfur looked around her. The cats of Thunder Clan were spitting and snarling at her.

"How could you?" Lynxheart asked and looked down as she starred into his hurt eyes. "I loved you!" Mistcloud spat and walked by coldly. Creamfur looked after him.

"I expected better of you." The voice was hurt and harsh. The sound made Creamfur's heart ache. It was Lionstar. Vixonpelt was beside him, her head down.

Creamfur opened her eyes. _It was only a dream!_ She thought. She let out a sigh of relief. But then she remembered, not all of it was a dream. Pinetrail had still mated with her. She could never change that. The only way to hide it would be if she didn't become pregnant. But she knew she was. It was only a week since she saw Pinetrail, but she could already tell she had less energy and was hungry more often.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Wolfclaw gasped. Creamfur looked up. Thankfully, he wasn't talking to her. But he was talking to a Wind Clan tom that stood in the camp entrance.

"Deadstar sent me." Pinetrail meowed. He glanced at Creamfur.

"Deadstar?" Lionstar said limping out of his den.

"Dawnstar…died. His injuries were so severe…he couldn't handle it, even with nine lives." Pinetrail explained, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, but he wouldn't have been injured if he hadn't attacked us. Why did Wind Clan attack us?" Lionstar asked.

Pinetrail looked up. "Dawnstar said he was tired of the other clans trying to push us around, so he led an attack on Thunder Clan. He planned to attack the other clans as well, but when you guys flanked us…." He drifted off. "Deadstar doesn't want to continue with the attacks, he disagreed with Dawnstar's idea of being pushed around. He told me to come and see how you were doing."

Lionstar nodded. "I'm fine. Tell Deadstar I thank him for his concerns. Creamfur," Lionstar looked at her thoughtfully, "Escort Pinetrail back to Wind Clan borders please." Creamfur nodded and padded towards Pinetrail with her eyes on the ground.

They walked slowly and Pinetrail glanced at Creamfur every step of the way. "So…how are you?" he meowed after a while. Creamfur looked at him. "I'm expecting kits." She meowed. Pinetrail turned to look at her. "…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Creamfur returned the gaze. "I understand. You are the father though." Pinetrail looked excited but tried to hide it. Creamfur gave him a lick to show that it was ok for him to feel that way. He smiled thankfully. "Well, see you at the next Gathering." He said as they neared the borders. "I suppose so." Creamfur nodded and turned back towards Thunder Clan as Pinetrail bounded through Wind Clan.

"Hi Creamfur, want to go hunting?" Mistcloud asked when she walked back into camp. "I can't…I'm a little tired." Creamfur lied, although she was tired. Mistcloud nodded and walked off.

Lynxheart padded over. "What's up with you Creamfur? You seem different." "I am different…I'm going to have kits." She replied. Lynxheart blinked his eyes, "Kits? Wow! Who is the father?" Creamfur looked down… "It isn't Mistcloud is it?" Lynxheart said looking concerned. Creamfur shook her head. "Well then, who?" Lynxheart urged. Creamfur leaned forward and whispered 'Pinetrail' into his ear. "What? He is a Wind Clan tom!" Lynxheart exclaimed. "Keep it down!" Creamfur murmured under her breath.

"Sorry, but why Pinetrail?" "I'm not sure…at the moment, it just felt right." Lynxheart nodded half convinced. He padded away.

Creamfur sighed, what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
